IBC, 53 Years of Kapinoy
October 1, 2013 TV stars and movies, superstars, a wonderful of the Philippine television industry, the government-sequestered TV and radio station IBC-13, the country's undisputed number 3 television station in the Philippines, the country and the Asia that viewers in the Philippine media conglomerate when is started since 1960 in this local television station has established its brand in the industry. On the first day of February 1975, under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. From a relatively unknown TV station, IBC-13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a lot of firsts in the broadcasting industry. Showing full-length Tagalog films and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13 like Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, TODAS, Pinoy Thriller, See-True, Ula ang Batang Gubat, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Eh Kasi Babae, Kulit Bulilit, Sic O'Clock News and much more. Years passed after EDSA Revolution, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. The network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. The Kapinoy Network managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC in glorious past. With ABS-CBN and GMA are the most popular network and IBC-13, third most popular network. The History of The Kapinoy Network On February 1, 1975 saw the beginning of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) when the Benedicto Group of Companies purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and another relay station in Visayas and Mindanao. DWKB-FM, now known as iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! was opened and in a short time, it became the number one FM station in the country. In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its full length local and foreign films aired on primetime. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among all television networks. On 1977, Through the sweat of it's employees and the income generated from it's programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home of Broadcast City. The complex was a five-and-a-half hectare land located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. And in 1978, IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges. It marked the biggest, most progressive leap any network has ever made. Because of its station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and radio stations. After the EDSA Revolution in 1986, IBC was sequestered by the government. A board of administrators was created to run the station. When BBC 2 closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Cost of programs went up by threefold. Line produced shows and co-production ventures with Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks in 1987. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. By 1989, IBC took a new image, Pusong Pinoy Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support of advertisers. In the 1990s, Island Broadcast Corporation took over the management and the marketing of IBC which came to be known as Island TV 13. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. During this time in 1992, IBC became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Mr. Roberto S. Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. Programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image. It was May 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy ang Dating with a Filipino-like visually enticing MTV, an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved when the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts. By 1996, Vintage Television (VTV) entered the scene with PBA and NBA games as it's major program. Rehabilitation of the transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60 Kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite was utilized for a wider global reach. VTV continues to reign on primetime with its sports and foreign canned programs. IBC's religious and public affairs program dominate the non-prime slots. The new management under Mr. Emiliano D. Templo is determined to put IBC back on its feet. IBC-13 celebrates 53rd year of the Kapinoy stars As the plug is saying “Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino,” The Kapinoy Network is basically a Filipino culture, children, family and superstars. IBC-13 aims to “cater the mass audiences of the Philippine masa and privatization by the government PCGG through Media ng Bayan.” His foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. This is achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits and by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth. All assets that the revenues from the block-time shows will enhance the viewership of the PBA and NBA basketball with a sports fans. Helping the government generate more revenue in the meantime. Through its programs that producing its own shows in intend to be develop and discovering a talents, now, for 53 years in the popular stars and celebrities. Being big and entertainment-focused on effort to attract advertisers. People are accustomed to entertainment shows on TV concept of entertainment revolved around dancing, singing, tele-dramas and showbiz gossips to delight the viewers with dancers on national broadcast began by introducing the station’s powerhouse cast of seasoned radio and TV broadcasters. Television's income-generating capacity has been discovered and since the station ran according to thie TV for profit in a variety of television shows behind a number of original concepts, programs as well as projects in boast of entertainment shows with big stars and paychecks running to like millions per appearance. Coupled with the readiness and willingness to invest in producing and buying foreign licenses of shows and telenovelas that will star powerhouse casts of today’s hottest local stars and hosts. The Kapinoy Network's programming is focuses on drama, comedy, sports and superstars appealing to advertisers to share its success by business partners. In beefing-up its programming with array of shows across all time slots. Serving the provinial TV stations in IBC-13 in Mega Manila, IBC-13 Laoag, IBC-13 Baguio, IBC-8 Dagupan, IBC-6 Mountain Province, IBC-5 Tuguegarao, IBC-12 Cabanatuan, IBC-7 Baler, Aurorra, IBC-12 Iba, Zambales, IBC-11 Tarlac, IBC-10 Meycauayan, IBC-13 Lucena, IBC-13 Santiago, Isabela, IBC-13 Puerto Princesa, IBC-13 naga, IBC-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, IBC-7 Legaspi, IBC-2 Sorsogon, IBC-2 Roxas, IBC-12 Iloilo, IBC-12 Bacolod, IBC-5 Binalbagan, Negros Occidental, IBC-13 Guihulngan, Negros Oriental, IBC-13 Cebu, IBC-12 Tacloban, IBC-2 Dumaguete, IBC-7 Basey, Samar, IBC-13 Zamboanga, IBC-12 Pagadian, IBC-9 Dipolog, IBC-10 Cagayan de Oro, IBC-13 Ozamis, IBC-10 Tandag, Surigao del Sur, IBC-13 Davao, IBC-10 General Santos, IBC-5 Butuan, IBC-2 Cotabato, IBC-12 Koronadal and IBC-8 Surigao. Some of the best TV and radio stations like the UHF 24-hour news channel IBC News Network (INN), the cable channels like Kiddie TV, Toon TV, DZTV TeleTrese and Danze TV; DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 as the number 2 news and public service station in AM band along with its provincial AM radio stations are DWDC 1017 Dagupan, DWNW 75 Naga, DYBQ 981 Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 Roxas, DYRG 1251 Kalibo, Aklan, DYBG 672 Cebu, DXWG 655 Cagayan de Oro and DXML 1044 Davao; 93.5 Romance FM is the number 1 easy-listening love songs of FM radio station, along with its provincial FM radio staions are 92.7 Romance FM Iloilo, 94.5 Romance FM Cebu and 95.3 Romance FM Davao; and iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! is the number 1 danze mix FM radio station in the country aims to targeting the A-B-C markets for upscale audience for dance music, along with iDMZ 892 Iloil, 102.8 Boracay FM, iDMZ 898 Cebu and iDMZ 893 Davao; together with the international channels Global IBC and INN International. An internet K-Pop radio online service (K-Pop Radio), subsidiaries dealing in print publication (IBC Publishing, Inc.), new media (IBC Interactive), the direct-to-home cable service like IBC pay per view, telecommunications (Kapinoy Convergence), music production (IBC Records), talent development and management (Kapinoy Talent Center) and other related businesses. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and its subsidiaries are part of the sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Meanwhile on a broadcasting perspective, a full transition of digital equipment upgrade. For 53rd year anniversary in the industry of broadcasting, IBC-13 has been remains the network with its innovative and creative core intact programming which poineer a various genres in TV production through provicing line-up of programs under the leadership of chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, the vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz are the network’s top honcho of new management, is celebrating its 53rd year anniversry of broadcasting, announced new projects and programs up for launching this year with the world-class quality of programming that these TV networks bring about in every household, IBC-13 earned a reputation among the ranks of the network. A new franchise to operate under Republic Act No. 106321 signed by President Noynoy Aquino III in the PNoy administarion. Rival networks like ABS-CBN and GMA invest so much in their talents and creatives. The Kapinoy Network became the third network in ratings with workshops in the shows, talents and stars arr aggressively marketed locally and globally. These endorsements and international projects for the deserving ones. With their success in TV and radio broadcasting, IBC-13 is the third broadcast station that created a mass media that captured our hearts in its own brand of programming to the Philippine media scene. Thus, the network game to attract big celebrities and provide entertaining. High-budget game in the show business industry with our own big support from big advertisers and sponsors. Cartoons and anime shows have that as the highlight, and the gossips about showbiz celebrities separate to bring quality shows with soap-operas and foreign-based game shows in the presence of veteran stars that are known to Filipinos here compared to new stars. With earning much profit of among television networks, the true number 3 network goal of Philippine media as the mass media of the broadcast industry in a surge of phenomenal growth. Television become more entertainment on making presence felt in the TV industry. IBC-13 committed to the stars, TV talents and superstars. It is the country's third leading network that shows television for primetime dramas, noontime variety shows, comedies and reality shows. IBC-13 coming to the awards, the Miss Universe beauty pageants and cartoons. As a home, The Kapinoy Network is truly for all ages and for all interests. IBC-13 is home to the homegrown, quality, innovative, top-rating, award-winning and multi-awarded programming. The network's flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese showing the national TV ratings in the country together with Linawin Natin, Snooky, Report Kay Boss! and Bitag are the public affairs shows; the quality soap operas of teleseryes Before I Fall in Love, Noli Me Tangere, My Batang Momay and Safe In The Arms Of Love which is the soap operas to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA with its primetime soap operas and fantasy series at the same time; the fantasy anthology Once Upon a Time peps up the magical of adventure stories; Tumbok Revolution heats up the night of horor-thriller suspense; Sandy's Romance is the teen romantic drama anthology on Philippine TV like lucky-sender love story; the top-rating sitcoms on TV are Whattaboys, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis and Goin' Bukol Pwede; the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids aims to the kid comedy; the longest-running comedy gag show Happy TODAS for the sketches, spoofs, pop culture, parodies, segments and performances; the network's flagship children show KapinoyLand for kids, preschools, schools, children, playground, education, foods, kids room, toys and so much more with their favorite IBC mascot characters Mr. Kapinoy enhance their talents and learn; the longest-running noontime variety show Lunch Break with its exiting games and more segments compared to the rivals; a newest Sunday musical variety show It's Partytime aims to perform at IBC stars; DMZ-TV, a dance show aims to the young viewers of dancers; Chinatown TV, a Filipino-Chinese lifestyle telemagazine show on TV; the local Pinoy blockbuster movies of Kapinoy Cinema and Sinemaks; the showbiz-oriented talk show Showbiz Star for the entertainment intrigutes and gossips in show business; the lifestyle talk show Joey & Teysi and the late-night talk show Noel @ Late Night; the top-rating and multi-awarded game shows are The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? are the million-peso prize game on primetime TV; and the reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar intend to the aspiring young singers for rising superstar fans. With sports shows like the PBA and NBA basketball games which is also producing the basketball fans with the viewership TV ratings performance of the network. IBC-13's line of programs toward teeny-bopper love teams, fantasy stories abd showbiz gossips which would definitely pave way for great advertising opportunities. It has been 53 years of gising us the best, 53 years of the Kapinoy stars, superstars and talents of being the Kapinoy network. Happy 53rd year IBC-13!